


a study of you and magic

by Anonymous



Series: a study of pretty words and pretty meanings [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Can't Sleep, so here i am, writing dumb poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: magic lingers on your lips / and i'm not quite as afraid anymore





	a study of you and magic

i believe more in science than religion

but i don't think even science can explain how you're perfect

so here i am trying to document everything i feel about you with bad poetry

//

you are made of magic

<strike>well, you and i and everything else are actually made of atoms</strike>

<strike>but sometimes it just feels like you're too pretty to follow the rules of earthly physics</strike>

there is magic in your voice

it travels through my headphones in every second of your songs

it lingers, traces catching on your lips

<strike>i would know, i stare far too often</strike>

and goddamn, your lips on mine is magical

i want to kiss you

again

and again

and again

and again

<strike>and so on, you get the idea</strike>

there is magic in your laugh

the type that makes me want to pull you a little bit closer

because time is valuable when we live in fear of being caught

<strike>time is also an illusion and a construct, but that's not the point</strike>

there is magic in your touch

it dusts your skin, ever present

your touch sparking careful electricity

my heart skips a beat at the most casual of touches

<strike></strike>every time you get closer, i think my heart might stop

<strike>it would be worth it</strike>

there is magic in your heartbeat

and although it may not be the most poetic

it is the quiet force keeping you alive

and despite your hatred for it

goddamn, i want to kiss you until you can feel it echoing in your chest

a reminder that you are here; you are alive

there is magic simply in knowing you

whether it's staring from a distance

daydreaming and replaying moments in my head

or staring at your lips

and writing dumb notes on your thigh

_you are simply magical._


End file.
